ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Egon's Ghost
In Egon's Ghost, when Egon is accidentally zapped by one of his own inventions on a bust, he becomes, for all intents and purposes, a ghost. Can the Ghostbusters build a replacement before Egon fades into oblivion?Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 23. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Arzun Slimer Janine Melnitz Granny Candy Glutton Ghost Little Dinosaur Ghost Ballroom Ghost Subway Ghost Trio Conjoined Ghost Haunted Blimp Dancing Specters Terror Dog Heronymus Thon Imprisoned Demons Thole Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Destabilizer Dimensional Inverter P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Ecto Goggles Electrical Gloves Ecto-2 Molecular Phase Amplifier Displacement Wristwatch Locations Firehouse Granny's Yum Yum Candy Netherworld Thole's Keep Plot The Ghostbusters fought against Arzun, a demon from the Netherworld, high atop what was left of a building section. Egon waited as the others blasted Arzun. Ray threw out a Ghost Trap and gave Egon the signal. Egon ran closer to Arzun and fired his Destabilizer rifle. However, a powerful blast from Arzun overpowered the beam and sent it back to Egon and he was vaporized. The others quickly confined and trapped Arzun. They ran to Egon and only his equipment was left. At the Firehouse, Slimer played music using a portion of his abdomen to which Janine found disgusting. The guys arrived and delivered the bad news. However, they heard Egon's voice and saw him standing in the opposite side of the garage bay. Janine ran up to hug him but she goes right through him. The energy backlash destabilized Egon's molecular structure - a complete proto-ectoplasmic conversion. Egon was a ghost. Basically. At Ray's suggestion, Egon attempted to solidify and grab something but it didn't work out. Egon then asserted the destabilization process was continuing and he had 24 hours before he discorporated completely. In Egon's lab, everyone was huddled around Ray as he made some projections. Ray declared they could construct a Molecular Phase Amplifier to save Egon. It had a projected cost of $78,632. Everyone was deflated by the news. Janine reminded them their cash flow was not doing well at the moment. Peter countered it was time make some more money. The Ghostbusters investigated Granny's Yum Yum Candy factory for a ghost that was ruining Granny Candy's production schedule. While Egon sensed for the ghost's location, it burst out of some boxes. Peter was knocked onto a conveyor belt and hit in the face with chocolate. Ray and Winston accidentally shot a syrup vat and were caught up in the stuff. Egon sneaked up on the ghost and spooked him. The ghost took off and Ray trapped him as he passed over. As the guys celebrated, Egon moaned in pain. Time was running out. The guys proceeded to more busts - a little dinosaur ghost, a purple ghost in a ballroom, a trio of ghosts haunting a subway train, a conjoined ghost, a haunted blimp, and a disco full of dancing ghosts. As Ray put the finishing touches on the Molecular Phase Amplifier, Egon began to fully discorporate. Ray blasted him with the Amplifier but it didn't work and Egon vanished. Ray took P.K.E. readings and realized Egon was still alive, just that the Amplifier ray reversed the polarity of the neutron flow in Egon's disintegrating wave structure. As a result, Egon was shifted to the Netherworld. Peter and Winston said that it's a nasty place filled with bad demons like the one they battled earlier and lost souls that couldn't make it to higher realms. Ray asserted there was no way they could cross over and save Egon since the Netherworld was on another dimensional plane. Ray said you can't get into the Netherworld unless you're a ghost and you can't get out of the Netherworld unless you're a very powerful demon. Janine "convinced" Ray to try harder to think of a way to save Egon. Ray reworked the Amplifier to send the three of them to the Netherworld, but for only an hour. Once time was up, Ray's wristwatch was set to bring back four spirits to the physical plane but only ''four, no more, no less. Which meant they either had to come back with Egon or not come back at all. Once the trio arrived, Ray cautioned Peter not to fire the Particle Thrower or risk blowing up the interdimensional structure the space-time continuum. Winston looked around and asked how big the Netherworld is and Ray answered that it's the size of the known Universe. Peter wondered how they'll find Egon inside an hour in a place that big. Ray was confident that they'd be able to do it. Ray then led the search with a P.K.E. Meter attuned to Egon's ethereal vibrations. After a long walk, the guys stopped off at a tree to rest. This awoke a gigantic Terror Dog. As the guys ran for it, Peter learned the Particle Thrower functioned normally. Meanwhile, Ray was cornered by the Terror Dog. Peter blasted it from behind and the dog retreated. Ray looked around and found his P.K.E. Meter, smashed to bits and pieces. As the guys pondered their next move, a human approached them. He introduced himself as Heronymus and commended them for their magic. They asked Heronymus if he saw Egon. Heronymus revealed he did and agreed to take them to Egon in Thole's Keep in exchange for a favor. Ray agreed and they all set off. Heronymus led them to a hidden passage and took them to the keep's prison. While on the way, Heronymus revealed he was in the Netherworld since 1690. When he tried to summon Arzun and Thole to do his bidding, they dragged him to the Netherworld. At his query, the Ghostbusters informed him of how the world changed since then. Suffice to say, Heronymus was puzzled by the advent of flying machines, moon landings, and computer dating services. Eventually, they found Egon and freed him. They thanked Heronymus for all the help he gave them with finding Egon and asked what they can do for him in return. Heronymus' request was that they take him with them when they return to Earth. The Ghostbusters were distraught because the equipment was configured to bring back no less and no more than ''four spirits. Which meant that if they returned Heronymous to Earth, one of the Ghostbusters would have to stay in the Netherworld. The reunion was cut short when Thole and his army of Thons appeared. The Ghostbusters and Heronymus ran for it but came to a stop at a cliff. With time winding down, the Ghostbusters kept the Thons at bay. Each volunteered to stay back in order to fulfill Heronymus' wish to go back to the real world. Touched by their camaraderie, Heronymus turned it down and admitted the world had changed too much. The Netherworld was his home now. Winston strapped his Proton Pack onto Heronymus, saying Heronymous would need it if he was going to stay in the Netherworld and gave him a quick tutorial on operating it. The Ghostbusters teleported away as Heronymus wished them luck. The Ghostbusters appeared back in Egon's lab. Janine ran up and kissed Egon, confirming he was solid again. They mused about what happened to Heronymus. Back in the Netherworld, Heronymus appeared to have tamed the Terror Dog with his Proton Pack. Trivia *The episode was recorded on November 5, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Egon's Ghost" (1986). *The Molecular Phase Amplifier had a projected cost of $78,632.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:03-5:07). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Only $78, 632."''Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 23. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Janine mistakes the Netherworld for the Netherlands, a European country.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:17-10:20). Time Life Entertainment. *The Ecto Goggles are used by Ray and Winston during the bust montage. *Winston comments he hasn't seen a Terror Dog in a long time, most likely referencing the first movie.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:25-14:29). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "A Terror Dog. Haven't seen one of those in a long time." *Heronymus tried to summon Arzun and Thole in 1690 but was pulled into the Netherworld.Heronymus (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:28-16:33). Time Life Entertainment. '' Heronymus says: "Aye, since the year of our Lord 1690."Heronymus (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:33-16:38). Time Life Entertainment. '' Heronymus says: "I foolishly tried to summon Arzun and Thole to do my bidding."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:38-16:41). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I get it. They brought you back to the Netherworld." *Ray spoke the line "reversed the polarity of the neutron flow" twice in the episode. This is a quote from the third, fourth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth doctors in "Doctor Who."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:53-9:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Evidently, the Amplifier ray reversed the polarity of the neutron flow in Egon's disintegrating wave structure."Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:29-17:30). Time Life Entertainment. *At the end of the episode, Janine kisses Egon on the lips. She also did so on Extreme Ghostbusters in the episode "The Crawler" *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #7, the manner of Egon Spengler's displacement is visually inspired by his counterpart's in this episode. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps EgonsGhost01.jpg EgonsGhost37.jpg EgonsGhost02.jpg EgonsGhost03.jpg EgonsGhost38.jpg EgonsGhost04.jpg EgonsGhost05.jpg EgonsGhost06.jpg EgonsGhost07.jpg EgonsGhost08.jpg EgonsGhost39.jpg EgonsGhost09.jpg EgonsGhost10.jpg EgonsGhost11.jpg EgonsGhost12.jpg EgonsGhost40.jpg EgonsGhost41.jpg EgonsGhost13.jpg EgonsGhost14.jpg EgonsGhost15.jpg EgonsGhost16.jpg EgonsGhost17.jpg EgonsGhost18.jpg EgonsGhost42.jpg EgonsGhost19.jpg EgonsGhost20.jpg EgonsGhost21.jpg EgonsGhost43.jpg EgonsGhost44.jpg EgonsGhost22.jpg EgonsGhost23.jpg EgonsGhost24.jpg EgonsGhost25.jpg EgonsGhost26.jpg EgonsGhost27.jpg EgonsGhost28.jpg EgonsGhost29.jpg EgonsGhost30.jpg EgonsGhost31.jpg EgonsGhost32.jpg EgonsGhost33.jpg EgonsGhost34.jpg EgonsGhost35.jpg EgonsGhost36.jpg Collages and Edits BuildinginEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GrannysYumYumCandyinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GrannysYumYumCandyinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DancingSpectersinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NetherworldinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NetherworldinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TolaysKeepinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ThoninEgonsGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TolaysKeepinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TolaysKeepinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TolaysKeepinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinEgonsGhostepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode073.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode073Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode